


The Following Morning

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I mean lock me in a closet, I'm so embarrassed though, Lol like just last night it occurred, Nah but since my mind won't, Ok but can one of y'all, a cliff for being the worst, a dumbass like can y'all, all more smut, and that my stupid ass has been, as I sleep I present to u, canary stan ever please, describing her eyes as brown this, do the honors of pushing me off, entire time like I'm such, gray eyes and not brown eyes, punish me please and by punish, stop going into dirty territory, to me that Canary has fuckin, with my husband Shiro:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could actually go for some breakfast right now but Canary would more than suffice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Following Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Nah but y'all this is why I fuck so hard with one of my favorite white girls Hayley Williams! The night before last night she was on twitter praising Kubo and just tweeting about how talented an animation studio Laika was like the two of us are literally one in the same like I love Hayley so fuckin much. But yeah I'm still on my 'Kubo was so fuckin amazing' high like lol I deadass wanna go see it again tbh cuz like y not! I can't wait to get it on DVD though. Nah but can I just take a minute to just once again, thank each and every one of y'all for giving my Killunary/Canary fics hits and kudos though? Like I truly appreciate it. Like us Killunary/Canary stans are few and far between but so what! Like bitch we still in here and its still fuckin lit! Nah but y'all I deadass be checkin my profile page like 3 or 4 times a day just to see if I got a hit or a kudo(s) on any of my fics. My reaction to getting a hit is usually "Oh shit" and lol my reaction to getting a kudo(s) is usually "OH SHIT!!! FYFKGUGLIH". Nah but the day before yesterday I woke up two kudos on Two Simple Words and was so happy like I had the biggest smile on my face.:') But yeah, just thanks y'all.:) To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

He’d always been an early riser. Canary normally woke up two hours later, Killua passing some of the time simply by holding her close and watching her sleep, thumb stroking her lower back. Sometimes he’d just close his eyes with the intention of only resting them, eyes always snapping right back open whenever Canary shifted slightly.

           

He always loved it when Canary smiled or laughed, enjoying how she’d always glow. He knew for a fact, though that the current glow about her was from something else entirely. Killua smirked, giving Canary’s temple a peck. He was happy to have satisfied her so much last night.

           

He’d been ready for sex with Canary long before last night. He learned quickly during his younger years as an assassin that perceptivity was key. Canary didn’t have to say anything for him to know that she wasn’t ready, something he was perfectly okay with. He never pressured her. It could get difficult keeping his hands from wandering to places they shouldn’t sometimes, though. He had only had two slip ups with the second one actually happening just last night.

           

They had been in the middle of a pretty heated make out session. And damn had he been so hard. Maybe that was why he unknowingly found his hand slipping up her shirt, almost making contact with her breast when he got a hold of himself, breaking his lips away from his girlfriend’s as his hand emerged from under her shirt, face sheepish.

           

“Sorry,” Killua had said, cheeks a little red.

           

Canary had suddenly gone quiet, avoiding his eyes. Killua couldn’t help feeling a little worried. Shit, he hadn’t meant to make her uncomfortable. He was about to suggest that they stop and watch a movie of her choice when Canary finally spoke up.

           

“Y-You could’ve kept going. You didn’t have to stop.”

           

Killua blinked down at the pretty woman. She still wasn’t looking at him, chewing rather nervously on her lip. She didn’t get shy very often but when she did, she was so fuckin adorable.

           

“Killua… Um…”

           

She was finally looking at him. He wondered what had her tongue so tied.

           

“I-I think I’m ready.”

           

No further explanation was needed. Killua knew exactly what she meant. But did she really 100% feel ready? He didn’t want her to do this just to please him, after all. There was no rush.

           

“You sure?” Killua said, skepticism in his voice. His gaze softened. “Canary, you don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. There’s no─”

           

“I’m ready,” Canary interrupted, tone firm and certain.

           

Killua narrowed his eyes slightly. Sighing, he said, “Okay. If you change your mind, just tell me, okay?” He watched her give him a nod, leaning down to claim her lips once more.

           

He’d been sure to keep an eye on her face and overall body language as he slowly stripped every article of clothing from her body, ready to call it quits the moment he saw discomfort cross her features. She’d been so shy throughout it all. She was just too damn cute sometimes. And then there was the way she kept saying his name. It drove him crazy in the best way possible.

           

Canary suddenly moved, Killua blinking as he was pulled back to the present. Killua had nearly closed his eyes when Canary’s eyes fluttered open, sleep bleary gray eyes staring into alert blue ones. Killua watched the grogginess quickly drain from his girlfriend’s eyes, her eyes going wide. Killua could only smile in amusement as she shyly ducked her head down. He couldn’t wait to lord this over her head.

           

He suddenly felt like teasing her a bit.

           

Canary clutched at the sheets, trying to calm the thudding in her chest. He had touched her all over last night. Thinking about it made her feel so tingly down below. The heat in her face doubled as she remembered him being inside of her. She wanted to feel the ecstasy she had felt in that moment over and over again. Canary closed her eyes as she bit back a moan. She felt the mattress move, eyes snapping open and lips parting in surprise as she stared up at the smirking assassin straddling her. This was so typical of Killua. Never mind the fact that she had just woken up.

           

“Mornin’,” Killua said cheerfully. “Sleep well?”

           

Canary looked off to the side, hoping it would keep her eyes from wandering. “Y-Yeah.” Dammit, she hadn’t meant to stutter!

           

Killua grinned. Oh, this was gonna be fun. He grabbed hold of her breast, smiling at her sharp intake of breath. “Really? Well, that’s good to hear.”

           

Canary bit her lip. She wouldn’t let him win.

           

Killua smiled laughingly. Well, at least she wasn’t going down without a fight. “Last night was pretty fun, eh?”

           

Okay, keep calm and don’t stutter this time. She had only just opened her mouth when Killua’s lips descended down on hers, a muffled sound of surprise in the back of her throat. She begrudgingly returned the kiss. Their mouths moved against one another in perfect sync.

           

Killua let go of the woman’s breast, hand trailing down until it lightly brushed against her clit. He enjoyed feeling her jerk from beneath him. He ran his thumb across her clit this time, smirking when she moaned against his mouth, feeling her hands tug harder at his hair.

           

He was driving her crazy! She wanted him inside her again. Her breath came out in short gasps when Killua pulled away.

           

Shit, he was really hard right now. He had had enough of teasing Canary. He wanted her.

           

“Killua,” Canary whimpered, eyes pleading.

           

He smirked. Well, it wouldn’t be very nice of him to disappoint his Canary. Killua licked his lips. Round two had come quicker than he’d expected, not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
